Sophia Luke Ending My way
by Dixyblonderebel
Summary: Wolf Lake ended way too soon. What happened to our favorite characters Luke and Sophia? Find out in this one of many versions of Wolf Lake Ending...Rated M for langauge and later chapters...Cussing in first chapter...Reader Beware!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This scene starts off from the point where Sophia is on her date with Scott and Luke has just shown up…I am inventing the dialogue because I cannot remember it word for word. I imagine this the way that it happens and what those inter dialogues would be… Enjoy and welcome to my world!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Lake or any of the characters …they reside on SCIFI.I am borrowing them… I wish I did…I would put it back on air so fast it would make all their heads spin….BRING BACK WOLF LAKE!!!!

Chapter One: Kiss and tell

Soundtrack suggestion for this chapter is: "She fucking hates me" by Nickel back

'He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me! He's gonna kiss me!' Sophia mumbled in her mind as Scott's lips were firmly planted on hers. They were walking down the main drag of Wolf Lake in front of everyone, shop owners with their little ringing bells, the sheriff's department with her father in view and of course any of the teens that were cruising that Friday night. The kiss was an innocent one, one that most teenagers share at the tender age of sixteen. 'This is the prefect ending to the prefect date,' Sophia thought as Scott's lips caught her own. 'Kissing in downtown Wolf Lake is soooo not a good idea especially with Luke lurking around every corner,' Scott thought as he leaned in on Sophia. 'He warned me and I didn't listen.' A flash of red was all that he saw as the fast approaching car came to a sudden halt.

Luke was watching every move the two teens walking down the street were making. His anger was apparent as he slammed the car into drive and moved in for the kill. His normally green eyes had turned gold with rage. 'Keep it together; you don't want to flip in front of the ingulate…' Luke kept repeating. 'Oh, shit…no he didn't…no he didn't….he just kissed her. The way that I wanted to kiss her…That's it time for him to learn his place…'Luke slammed the car into drive and left off with roaring tires leaving a thick smoke behind him.

Luke stopped just in front of the two teens, not bothering to turn off the car and get out of the middle of the street. His eyes glowing gold and his instincts were in full swing. He could smell the HUMAN all over her. "What the hell Sophia…I thought I told you…you're m-"Before he could get the words out Scott's hand was on his arm." Hey, man back off she's with me…she doesn't want a low life like you Luke…" That was it. Luke had finally lost his cool with this boy. He picked the teenager up with ease and literally flung him 100 feet to land in the middle of the road. Sophia looked shocked when Luke placed both his hands on her arms and tried to force her in his car. "Wait a minute…" She called to him. Then, she realized what he had just done on Main Street in Wolf Lake and her anger over took her. She saw red and the shrugged Luke off of her and grabbed his arm and threw him onto the hood and windshield of his candy apple red GTO. Her eyes burned gold and her shaking hands curled around herself as she ran for the sheriff's office and the safety of her father, knowing full and well that Luke would not think of following her in that direction.

Luke smiled as he hit the windshield and it made a sickening crunch. 'She's gonna change and then she's mine…all mine.' He thought to himself as he scrambled to get off the broken windshield and inside his car. 'That INGULATE doesn't stand a chance with her.' He smirked at that thought and then he realized he was still in the middle of the road blocking traffic. Driving to a stop at the first possible slated place was hell when he couldn't see where he was going. His thoughts slammed into him and he found him self stumbling towards the sheriff's department and the woman that he loved.

'I just caused her to go native and all I can think is she's mine…what are you thinking man?' Luke screamed in his mind. 'Just make sure she is okay…that's all I'm doing.' His wolf instincts knew that she had went to the back of the station…Probably in one of the cells that Wolf Lake rarely used. Unless there was a inter pack brawl, wolf lake was a quiet place.

Sophia wretched the door open and took half the hinges with it. "DADDY…help me!" was all she got out before the pain over took her. Her gold eyes meeting her father's brown ones with a knowing look. Matt Donner took one look at his daughter and knew. The change was coming hard and it was coming fast. 'How could I have missed it? Was it there the whole time?' He kept repeating as he scooped his daughter up tenderly, but with the force that said I mean business. "Molly, call Sherman and tell him to get his ASS here now…Sophia's flippin' and needs him here…tell him to bring the med kit he has." Matt yelled as he carried his daughter quickly to the back of the station…where the cells were.

Luke stormed through the broken front door of the sheriff's office and was met with a blow to the head with the phone. "He's gonna kill you, but I'm gonna get to it first…" Molly called as her eyes started to glow gold." How could you Luke…I saw the whole thing…she's not a whore like all the other girls you run with…" Molly cried as she lunged for Luke. "That's Donner's DAUGTHER you have pushed to the edge…She's like my own LUKE." Luke took a step back as molly's frame hit him. He was too worried about what was going on in the back than what was happening to him right now. "I have to get to her Molly," he cried as his back hit the wall. "I promise that everything will be good once I get to her…" he called as Molly tried for his throat wanting to rip it out. "WHAT…" she stood back from him. "She's you mate isn't she?" Molly muttered. " Yeah," was all Luke could manage. "First cell on the right," Molly called as she let him pass.

Sherman took this time to arrive with his big black old fashioned doctor's bag. He saw the hole in the wall and the shattered GTO out front that looked like Luke's car. "Guess that my presence is needed here..." Sherman glanced at Molly who was still fuming from her altercation with Luke. "Sunshine, they are in the back. Make sure Luke doesn't touch her…Oh wait Matt is in there too." Molly said as she was remembering that Sophia's father was in the room with his beloved daughter and with man that he hated, LUCAS CATES.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to another exciting episode of Wolf Lake brought to you by Dixyblonderebel…have fun this chapter's gonna be good and long. I know the first one was kinda redundant…but it's gotta start someway!!!

'' **BOLD- means telepathy between the pack and Luke and Sophia**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Lake. I'm playing with the Luke/ Sophia thing….nobody else besides maybe Vivian and Matt…. I just want to own LUKE…that's okay isn't??? LOL…no its not…I'm dirty….I know…I know. BRING WOLF LAKE BACK!!!!!

Chapter Two: To flip or not to flip…That is the Question…

Soundtrack Suggestion:"Don't you cry tonight "by Guns and Roses

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. Matt was lying his screaming and writhing in pain daughter down on one of the cots that the inmates used for a night in county lock up. All the while he was repeating," Just stay with me Sophia, just stay with me baby, and please don't die!" Luke dropped to the back of the cell waiting to confront Sophia's father. "How's everyone doing today?" Sherman asked as he strutted into the cell with Matt, Luke, and a pained looking Sophia. "She's not doing good Sherman," replied Matt as he winced at Sophia calling out in pain. Luke looked sick and then backed out of the cell. 'I didn't want it this way….I didn't want it this way….please let her live.' Luke screamed at himself. Matt was too engrossed in his daughter and Sherman to notice that Luke was in the room.

Sherman opened the bag and began to fill a syringe with a pale blue liquid." This will starve it off for right now, but I need her at my house now. This will only last for a little while and it WILL NOT be permanent. "He called to Matt, as if saying "I will not do this all the time." Matt nodded as if to say that he understood and quietly stepped back from being inside the cell. Sherman plunged the needle into Sophia's neck and she called out for Luke. Luke jumped at his name being cried on Sophia's lips. 'I knew it…she's mine all mine…' Luke's thoughts were cut short by him being slammed against the wall a second time. Matt had realized he was in room and had something to do with what Sophia was going through. Mat's eyes glowed gold as he slammed Luke into the wall. "If you did this…I swear I will kill you…" Matt yelled at Luke. "I…didn't…do …this…I...love…her" Luke managed as his neck was being wrought off by the good sheriff.

"You need to get her to my house…" Sherman interceded as Matt had Luke in a choke hold and was about to make good on his promise of killing the young alpha. Matt quickly was by his daughter's side. Sophia was still calling for Luke. Actually screaming was more like it. Matt picked her up and ambled out of the room. Sherman looked up at Luke. "You better tag along…I know you will be needed when she's nearer to the flip, "Sherman stated as he followed Matt out of the room. Luke rubbed his neck and followed suit.

Sherman's House

They arrived at his house with Sophia mumbling about Luke. The screaming had stopped when Matt had picked his daughter up and helped her into his battered old pickup truck. Luke had stripped and flipped to keep up with the truck. 'He's gonna kill her if he doesn't slow down.' Luke thought silently. 'Luke please help me.' Sophia sent to him. 'I'm on my way baby…don't you die on me... .' he sent back not knowing if Sophia could hear him or not.

Sophia felt tight arms around her and knew that the pain was going to come back, but her father was holding her and carrying her. She felt woozy from the concoction that Sherman had plunged into her neck. She had seen the animal that resided in her body. The shackles and chains that she had used to procure it for so long had burst. The wolf was going to get her and it didn't want anything else. It was beautiful to behold. Sophia had to marvel at the idea of turning into an animal, but it also repulsed her to no end. Her mother was human and all she had ever wanted was for Sophia to be normal. Sophia wasn't normal, not by a long shot. She had enough of her father in her to know that one day she would flip, and Lucas Cates would be cause of it. Sophia winced and screamed as the pain and the burning came back. Her body had been layered on a sheet covered mattress in the middle of Sherman's guest bedroom. She called for Luke, though she didn't know why. He was the one that had started all of this and made her do something that no other skin walker would do in the middle of town. The burning had started in her spine and as it twisted it hurt like hell. This was torture; this must be what hell felt like. Definitely had to be what hell felt like. Sophia arched her back as the pain got worse. The pain spread to her chest, arms and legs. It was like her whole body was on fire. It was twisting and changing into that of wolf, but Sophia was fighting it. She was fighting this because she would disappoint her mother and her father. Most of all, she would disappoint herself. She wanted to go away from this town and explore the world, and if she flipped, she would not do that.

Sophia screamed in agony as her hands began to grow long nails and fur. It hurts, God, It hurts was all she could think. I will never be able to leave as the wolf inside of her surfaced. She fought with it and managed to get the chains around it again for the time being. "Luke please help me," she called as the burning and twisting took her.

Luke and Matt were staring each other down. Luke had entered the room and bristled at Matt, making it clear that he would fight to stay. "I may hate you, but she calls your name at night and she's calling it now too. We aren't gonna be friends about this because you hurt her and she's my baby, but because she's calling for you I can't turn you out. Just…don't …hurt…her…" he managed but those last words came out with a growl. Luke eyes flared gold and then back to green. "You mean I can stay? I love her Matt…or should I say Mr. Donner. I never meant to harm her in any way and I want her to be happy, but I want it to be me…not some INGULATE." Luke spat at ingulate. Matt eyes flashed gold as he tried to maintain his wolf. 'This pup is no good, but she loves him in some sick sense of the word. 'Matt began to think. 'Maybe he will change one day, but he ain't gonna get near her tonight and try to take her in that way.'" I know that you think all I want is a quick fuck and then I will be done with her, but I'm telling you that it's more than that. She's my light in this world, and I've known it for a very long time. Presley means nothing to me; I've been waiting for this for a long time, Mr. Donner. I mean to give Sophia my ring when she gets over this. I've been waiting for her to flip." Luke said with a new found confidence as he looked at Matt.

Sherman came in at that very moment. Matt was looking at Luke with understanding in his eyes. "If you mean to make her yours then prove it and give up every other female BITCH that you've been seeing. I know Sophia saw you with Presley that night, and it hurt her more than she cared to admit. She loves you unconditionally, but that tore her in two." Matt said as her faced Luke head on. " I will no longer have anything to do with any females, anymore," Luke solemnly swore as he bowed his head in a submissive stance. "Well, it looks as if you tow have come to an agreement," Sherman said as he held out his hand to Luke." Welcome to the Donner family, my friend. I'm surprised he didn't castrate ya." Sherman snidely remarked. "Now I have a job to do. Matt help me restrain her and make sure that she can't get out of them." Sherman said turning to Matt." I think Luke gets that privilege," replied Matt, as motioned for Luke to lean on the side of Sophia.

"We need to strip her down," Luke said as he looked at Sherman. Matt had walked out of the room when Luke had taken his place beside Sophia. Luke grabbed at the clothes Sophia had on. There wasn't much to begin with. Sophia had on a denim mini and a white spaghetti strap while she was on her date with Scott. That had been torn and ragged as Sophia had struggled to contain the fire that was building inside of her. Luke ripped the remaining rags from her body. She lay naked in front of him. He couldn't help but stare at the supple curves that had driven him crazy with lust while he was near her. 'Damn she's gorgeous…don't stare asshole.' Sherman laughed at Luke. His eyes were as big as saucers and yet he managed not to look too long at Sophia naked form.

Sophia was surrounded by the woods. All round the wolves were calling and playing in one another. She could hear the yapping and whimpering as they caught a glimpse of her. One gray wolf with the purest green eyes stepped out of the forest and into the clearing. His eyes directed on Sophia. Luke flipped quickly and in front of her. The pain was dulled to an extent when he was near to her. Sophia looked at Luke in awe. She had seen him stripped of clothes before, but this was different. He had a longing look in his eyes. One that said you have to make it through this so you can know me and be with me and only me. This look was one of hunger, one that lovers shared in the throws of ecstasy. Sophia was looking at man who knew what he wanted and he wanted her. She was his reason for living and he had waited for her since they were young. He was her best friend and he was here to make it all better again. He was the one that could help her thought this and be able to face the consequences with her. Luke was her world at this moment. Sophia knew in her heart that she had been fighting in inevitable. Luke was what she was meant for.

He surrounded her with his thick arms. These arms were meant to hold her. They were meant to never let go of her. The forest called to her and she answered with him there. She felt what he felt. She knew this was right. "Baby you have to choose. You can let this kill you or you can accept what you are and be with me."Luke whispered as he held on to her. "Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. I didn't know it before, but you are meant to be with me and I need you."Sophia could feel the sincerity in those words. 'So the infamous Luke Cates has fallen in love with the half-breed' Sophia thought. "Why me?" Sophia asked him. "I have loved you all my life; I never meant to hurt you. And you are my mate. I can't live without you, Sophie," Luke replied.

Then out of nowhere another wolf appeared out of the trees. This one was the familiar wolf that had resided in her all of her life. This was moment in which she had to decide. It was tearing her apart. The wolf came towards her as if to say…" here I am either you can accept me or you will die." Sophia looked at the confident creature. It seemed unreal that this was a part of her. She was so scared that she would disappoint her father. She didn't see how beautiful the wolf really was. How could her father not accept this? How could he not go native in all those years?

Luke had backed away for Sophia to make this decision for herself. It would kill him if she didn't accept what he was. She needed to be with him, and if she wouldn't accept the wolf then he would go to grave with her. Sophia looked back at him as if to make certain that he was still there. Sophia approached the wolf with caution. She was seriously thinking that this was a decision that she couldn't make. She was making a choice between her father and her mate. Her father not wanting her to flip, but he would understand if she did. She had no doubts that he didn't want her to die and would be happy that she made the decision to flip. She timidly reached out her hand to the wolf and that was all it took.

Sophia's body was on fire. She had chosen and now was time for the work to finish. Her spine and appendages were bending to that of a wolf's. Her eyes glowed a pale yellow more than the gold that they were to begin with. She exploded with light and let go. She had chosen to embrace the beast inside and to let it take control of her. The wolf that had come to her was the one that she took form of. She lay on the mattress panting. "Wow," was all that Luke could manage. "She's white," Luke mumbled. Sophia looked at him like he was in big trouble. Her tongue had lolled out from the effort put forth for that first flip.

Sophia flipped back into her human form and stared at Luke. Sherman had left to find Matt and tell him that his daughter had finally done the deed, so to speak. Sophia and Luke were alone for the time being. "Did you really mean it? What you said in the woods to me about loving me and needing me?" Sophia asked Luke. "Umm about that…don't you need to rest after that first time?" Sophia's heart fell. 'He didn't mean it he only wanted to see you naked. That's all you are to him is a quick fuck and then he's gone. Presley was right.' Sophia thought. Luke saw the look on Sophia's face. It was like he had hurt her all over again. "I just want to take it slow with you. I don't want this to be a thing that we both regret in the long run. I meant those things and I know it's a lot to take in." Luke replied trying to do some damage control. Sophia looked at him gleefully. "I guess this means I'm off the market as far as human guys go then. No second dates with Scott." Sophia said jokingly. "Damn straight. That human was what started all of this. Him and your stubborn pride. You're a Donner through and through aren't you?" Luke replied as his eyes started to drift down to her naked figure. She lifted her hand to his chin and pushed upwards. "Hey now, I thought you said you wanted to take this slow and by the way why am I naked?" Sophia said as she looked at Luke realizing that he was naked too. "UMM... Luke we didn't ya know do anything did we?" Luke smiled and then went into a full belly laugh." No, no, and unfortunately no we didn't. You had your clothes shredded when we brought you here. Your dad has stepped out to get some air and probably go and get you a change while you were flipping," Luke stated. "Oh, okay. You need to go away before I have to strangle you for ogling me. Damn, its hard enough for me not to look at you this way , but you giving me that look and going for broke with the cute puppy dog eyes is not gonna get you anywhere." Sophia laughed as Luke made a pout with his lips and widen his eyes so that they said please let me stay with you. "I need to rest buddy and by the way I love you too." She stated as she pointed at the door. Luke got up stunned. 'She just told me she loved me. She loves me! Well that tinkles me pink.' Luke thought as he headed out the door. '**Get some rest and I will sleep on the couch where you will know I am near.'** Luke said on his new line to Sophia. The line had formed when she reached out to him to help her flip. **'I love you, Luke. Please don't go away because of it. I need you now more than ever. '**Sophia sent back. She was scared that Luke would push her away after all. **'I love you too Baby. Sleep tight. I'll be here to help you and to love you.' **Luke smiled as he felt the line sever.

Matt chose that moment to walk in." I got you and Sophia some clothes. I figured you were staying." Matt mumbled as Luke looked at him. "Thanks," Luke said, "But I think your daughter is already gone." Matt smiled. "She was always one for the early bed and early rise." Matt stated." You mind going in there and dressing her for me? I don't want her to get cold." Matt asked Luke. "Hey man, you know what color she is?" Luke asked Matt. "Nope, I thought she would be like me.' Matt replied. "Well, here's a shocker, she's white." Luke stated. "Wow, that's a kicker! She really was meant for you then." Matt said. "Okay, I'll go dress her now." Luke left Matt alone to deal with his thoughts. He quickly dressed Sophia in a pair of boxers and a white tank like the one she had on earlier. She didn't even move. She was exhausted and slept though all of it. He pulled the covers up around her, kissed her forehead, and stepped though the door. He could hear Matt talking to himself. "Damn, my baby's a white wolf. She's meant to be with the town bad boy, and she's flipped. Could life get anymore complicated for her?" Matt asked as he headed out the door. Luke looked at the couch and settled in for a long night. A night filled of dreams with a certain white wolf as the star.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to another episode of Wolf Lake courtesy of Dixyblonderebel. Will Sophia and Luke end up together? Will he break her heart again? When will Vivian learn of Sophia's new status in the younger pack? What dangers lie in wait for our lovers?

Did you happen to catch Paul Wesley playing "Stephan" on the Vampire Diaries? He was still adorable!! He's gonna have to quit…because I only know him as Luke on Wolf Lake. Please Rate and Review this…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. How many times does it take to get in your head? (Singing) "I own nothing…I own nothing…I'm just playing with your heart and mind…" (That'd be a good song chorus lol) BRING WOLF LAKE BACK!!!!

Chapter Three: Morning after Hangover

Soundtrack Suggestion:"Your body is a wonderland " by John Mayer

Waking up without Luke was bad for Sophia. She knew that he was in the next room but she longed for the comfort of his arms around her and his soft lips kissing her in oblivion. She sighed as she covered her head up with the homemade quilt Luke had place on her the night before. She smiled as she caught his faint scent in the quilt. 'Wait a minute…I'm dressed…he must have snuck back in here and put my favorite PJ's on me…and this blanket. Aww, that's so sweet. He saw me naked again though...I don't think I like that.' She shrugged as she thought of all the times she had seen him in the buff. Sophia had liked seeing Luke naked, of that there was no doubt. She found herself drifting to that place in the woods not so long ago. Luke had shown her what flipping had entailed. He had stripped down in front of her like it was no big deal. She had enjoyed that show. 'Get your mind outta the gutter girl…he's not gonna want you after this. He saw what he wanted and now he's probably long gone with Presley by now.' Sophia winced at the thought of what Presley and Luke were doing at the rave. It hurt so much to think that he would bring her as a date and then go off to screw another girl. Leaving her to go and find him after Sean had said he went on a run. Sophia didn't blame Sean. She would have covered for Sarah, if she knew that she was there with a date too. She sighed as she lifted the covers and found a full blooded alpha male in nothing but a pair of baby blue boxer shorts greeted her. "Morning sunshine and light of my life," Luke stated jokingly.

Sophia looked as if she had seen a ghost. The thoughts that she had just thought were rushing back to her and she just knew that Luke had heard her. '**Yeah and I'm telling you that I love looking at your body. It was hell on me last night wanting to touch you and not being able to do it. Sheriff Donner would have my head on a pike out front of the Sheriff's office. By the way, I'm NOT leaving you for Presley. She's gonna have to deal with us. I love you Sophie. You're my mate. Do you really think I'm sexy??? ' **Sophia blushed at the last telepathic message that Luke had sent over the line. She reached for her glasses before she answered. She looked through them and decided to place them back on the floor beside the bed. Her sight was perfect. "Alright Mr. I-can-read-my-mates thoughts, yeah I like your body. You're about the sexiest thing in this town, so why wouldn't I look? Doesn't mean that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Oh wait, Wolves mate for life don't they? Damn, here I thought that I would be Omega and last in pack. Luke, does this mean that I will have to fight Presley for you? I'm not sure that I can do that…" Sophia rambled. Luke had this content look in his eyes and a smirk on his face. 'She likes your body man. That's a start. I mean at least you can use that to you advantage. You will make her love you.' Luke thought as he listened to Sophia's ramblings. He laughed as she clutched her head and tried to put the blanket back over her head. "Ughh, I must have the post flip morning after hangover. Way too much info and so little time to process it all." Sophia said to Luke. "Luckily, it's Saturday and you won't have to worry about that bitch until Monday or Tuesday. And then I'll take care of it. You won't have to worry about the brat pack following you or trying to face Presley today," Luke looked aright into her eyes as he said this. His eyes flashed gold when he thought of what he had done to Sophia that night of the rave. He had hurt her to no end.

Luke jumped on top of the covers and Sophia. Somehow he had slipped up and sat on the side of the bed without Sophia protesting. He looked deep into those new eyes, ones that were sparked with gold hues now. He grabbed the covers away from her head, and pushed the newly changed brown with liquid honey highlights away from her face. Sophia looked shocked, but quickly recovered. "Sophie, I don't want you think that I'm gonna leave you because of Presley or anyone else for that matter. You're my mate and we mate for life. She was NOTHING to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you that night, and I know that I will probably never be forgiven by you or your father for it. I just want a good new start for both of us. Now that you've gotten though this, like I knew you would, I want for you to wear my ring and be mine forever. After graduation, I want to marry you in the church and in front of the whole freakin' town. I want us to mated first though. I love you. I have loved you for all of our lives. The moon goddess has assured that we were meant to be together and I thank her every day for it. I love you Sophie and I want you to be happy with this. It's nothing to be afraid of." Luke stated quietly. He knew Sherman was in the next room and was probably ease dropping (like he needed to), but he had to assure his mate that he loved her and wanted her as much as he knew her body wanted him right now.

Sophia looked up at Luke. She was stunned at this quiet confidence that Luke had. She also saw a look of longing in his eyes that she had never seen before. 'Wow, he's really acting like he cares about me. This is a change. Usually he ignores me in front of everyone. I was the half-breed zoo-bait that no one would think could change. Maybe he does care.' Sophia thought. Luke had slipped his class ring on her ring finger while she wasn't looking. She was too amazed at this softer side of Luke. He brushed her hair away from her face, as he had said the words she had longed to hear for so long. I love you….Luke Cates, Wolf Lake Bad boy future Alpha, had fell for the half-breed. Sophia opened her mouth but decided that no words would describe the way she felt. She pulled his head to her lips and kissed him, First, softly and timidly, but as the need built in her stomach and started to descend to other places, she kissed more fiercely. Luke brought his tongue to the edge of her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. He licked her bottom lip and found that Sophia had parted her lips for him. He was going crazy just to taste her. She tasted like vanilla and honey to him. He couldn't get enough and the world was a better place now that Sophia had accepted him. Neither wanted this moment to end and neither had the strength to pull away. Both had waited far too long for this moment in time and no way did they want it to end without a good long make-out session.

Sophia felt something on her hand. It was cold and metallic. She broke the kiss languidly and looked at her hand. Luke had a chersire cat grin on his face. Sophia saw his class ring on her ring finger and blinked as if would disappear at given moment." Will you be mine for now? I just want your happiness, I want you, Sophie. You are the only one that I have wanted for a long time.' Luke whispered as the kiss ended. He had a huge grin on his face and longing in his eyes. "Are you asking me to go exclusive with you Luke Cates? "Sophia asked, having to hear the words again from him. "Yeah, I am Sophie; I want you all to myself and not to share you with anyone else. So will you be my mate?" Luke looked at her with his eyes turning gold with desire. He had wanted her for so long and now that he had her he was not letting go.

'Well then, I guess I have to answer.' She thought silently. "Only if you will be with me and no one else. I think it's time that you settled down a bit and I want to take my time with you. I so don't trust you right now and I think it's better if you try and earn that trust again. I don't Presley anywhere near you and if I catch her scent on you…from here on out... I'll throw this ring down your throat so fast…" Sophia was hushed by Luke's crushing kiss. He was all too happy to think of what would happen if he broke her trust. 'She just said yes!!!' was all he could scream at himself. They were interrupted by Sherman. He stood at the door smiling from ear to ear. "Ya'll finally work out your differences, eh? About time you two got with one another. I've been waiting for years now." Sherman said jokingly. Sophia and Luke's stomachs started growling in unison. "Hey, old man ya got anything to eat in that kitchen that doesn't make people hallicate? I'm starved!" Luke said knowing that Sherman had put something in John's chicken noodle soup to make him dream of Ruby. "There's eggs, bacon, pancakes, and cereal," Sherman replied looking at Sophia who was blushing profusely because Luke was still on top of her.

They got up and Luke got dressed. Sophia was alright in her favorite PJS. She watched as Luke pulled up the jeans that his mother had sent him. '**Wow, I would love for that to be on top of me again…but I want him naked**.' Sophia thought. Luke smiled at Sophia's thought and left his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped. 'Oh, god he just heard me….' Sophia thought as she tried to think of something else quick. "I promise that you will one day you have me on top naked," Luke said slyly. He didn't bother to put on a shirt. Sophia blushed bright red at that comment and quickly ran from the room in order to get her mind on other things. Luke followed her into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to another Wolf Lake Episode…Filler will occur in this chapter. Please Rate and review…I promise not so long on the updates if I get reviews for these four chapters! I gotta study for a bio and math test…try to work on it when I get the chance again.

'**Bold'- means pack telepathy and Luke and Sophia.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Lake or the Characters. I just play with them… I would like rights to Luke though…

Chapter Four: Kitchen Scene

**'You haven't learned about broadcasting yet. I'm sure the whole pack could hear your thoughts about me. We'll work on it today and get you home…or would you rather go to my house?' **Luke sent to Sophia on their private line. He stalked up behind her at the table and just as she was about to sit down he grabbed her and pressed her close to his naked chest. "Wow, somebody has their mind in the gutter." Sophia grunted as Luke held her close." What? I can't hold the girl that has changed my life for the better? You know that after this, I'm not gonna leave your side for anything. They'll have to change my class schedule at school to match yours." Luke stated as he pulled Sophia even closer." Good thing I flipped, you would be knocking my breath out if I hadn't.' Luke smirked and let Sophia down in Sophia looked as if she could eat a horse. Her newly flipped body was something that Luke couldn't stop staring at.

Sophia looked at him as she grabbed the syrup. Her now honey brown eyes seemed to light as her eyes met his. She had to lean to get to the syrup and that gave him a good view of her chest. Her skin looked amazing, it's like she tanned over night Luke thought as he stared at her breasts. The tank top she had on left little to the imagination already and he felt himself growing hard as she thought of her last night naked. Sophia laughed as she caught Luke Looking at her chest. She had never felt so taken with someone, as she had with him. His Jade eyes were wide and it looked like he was about to ravish her right then and there. Sophia knew that her instincts to mate with the strongest male had only kicked in hours ago, but with him looking at her like that, she wasn't so sure that she could hold out any longer. Her wolf wanted him and she wanted him badly. From what she had seen, her body had changed a great deal. Her slick form, from not eating right for about two months during the change, seemed to have transformed. She had filled out in all the right places, and with Luke staring at her, she knew he thought that same thing. Her breasts had been a small B cup, were now filled out to a solid c cup. She had muscles in places that she never thought of before. Her arms and legs were more defined and her hair was now a dark brown with blondish highlights throughout. Her eyes now longer needed glasses as she had discovered earlier. Luke was mesmerized Sophia, and when she had captured his gaze and his sight started to sink lower, he knew that he had found his mate for life. She was prefect in every way for him. He could never think of another girl in that same way again. She stunned him all the way around. "What are you thinking about, Luke? Hello, earth to Luke!" Sophia stated waving her hands in front of his face. She had sat back in her seat and stared at him, taking in all that was Luke Cates.

Luke was drifting in his fantasies about what he wanted to do to Sophia. Some of them were so graphic that he had broadcasted them to her accidently. "Whoa, that was an interesting position, Luke. That looks like fun; I'll have to try it sometime." Sophia giggled as she brought Luke back down to earth. "Why not now?" was all that Luke could manage. He knew that had to be embarrassing for her, but he would have happily died knowing that he thought of her as beautiful and cherished. Sophia managed a blush in her now grown-up looking face. She still couldn't believe that she would have Luke with her forever. She was still suspicious of him and his intentions, although from the fantasy that she had just witnessed, her wolf happily agreed with Luke on this. His Jade eyes had now turned slightly gold and Sophia knew it was from lust. She had seen the way he looked at her when she bent over the table to get the syrup. Eating was the fartherest thing from his mind now and she knew it too.

Sophia decided to test her limits with Luke, but she didn't want to do it at Sherman's house. She wanted their first time to be special. Not like the Episode with Luke in the woods with Presley. Her mind drifted to the other she-wolf. She knew she was going to have to face her sometime, but hopefully it would be at school and not until the following Tuesday. Sophia had decided she wanted to have Luke with her as much as possible. "Okay, Luke what's the deal with you staring at me like a piece of meat? Don't you think that we need to eat and get dressed? Then after that you can take me to the mighty Alpha Mansion with you for the day." Sophia said as she dug into her pancakes. Sherman had disappeared after he told them about breakfast. It was Luke and Sophia all alone in the Keeper's house this morning. Luke smiled at that and shot back 'Well as long as we're going, I might as well take you to my house. I'll stand a better chance of getting you naked there!" Luke smirked as Sophia blushed again and grabbed a towel from the table and hit him with it. "Who said that I was going to get naked today? Last time I checked I was still untouched by you Lucas Cates. I intend to remain that way at least for a while." Sophia laughed at Luke's hidden meaning. She was still hurting from the incident with Presley and he need to know that. "Besides I'm not Presley and I'm not easy." Sophia muttered as the smile disappeared from Luke's face. "Aww, come on, I was only joking Sophie. I've told you I was sorry that you had to see that. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I want you and only you now." Luke said as he leaned closer to her. "You can't tell me that you don't want me to." He said as he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He couldn't tell whether her honey eyes were from lust or from anger. He hoped from lust for him, but he had a sneaking suspicion that she was still mad at him for fucking Presley in the woods. '**I don't want you around her anymore Luke. If I smell her on you once, then this thing that has started between us will be over. I'm putting my heart out to you this once, and if you break it, then you won't get a second chance.' **Sophia broadcasted over the main pack line. "Okay, you meant to do that one, didn't you?" Luke asked Sophia. Sophia looked at him with tears in her eyes. She had been hurt by him before and she didn't want her heart to hurt again for Lucas Cates. She loved him. She had loved him from the time they were three years old and running around in together."Yeah, I did. I meant for her to hear it too and to know that I had flipped. "Sophia said to him as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, you made your point, come one lets go get you dressed and then I'll show you how to run through the woods to my house." Luke stated confidently.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Lake or the Characters you see here…I just want Luke…in my house…preferably in the bedroom of my house…lol…

Sorry that it's taken so long to update. I've had college and kids to deal with. Plus dealing with writer's block as to where this one was going to take me…with out further ado…welcome to my world…LEMON AHEAD BEWARE!!! Also, before I update again, I want 5 new reviews…I will not update again until I have them…bawahahaha…I'm evil I know!!!!

Soundtrack Suggestion: "Animals " by NIckelback

Luke was getting antsy. He had followed Sophia out of the kitchen after getting all steamy about her tank top. "Get it together man…or else you are gonna be in deep trouble with the gun toting sheriff of this town." Luke muttered to himself. He had seen Sophia naked, but there was something about the way that she had reached for the syrup that morning that had sent his world in a tailspin. He was in love with Sophia Donner. That he knew for sure, but telling the whole world about it with his womanizing ways was going to be a totally different story. Sophia had called her father and told him that she was staying over at the mansion with Luke to recuperate after the long night she had had. He had protested, but then muttered something about Vivian Cates being harsher on them than he was going to be. He had taken it well all in all and Luke thought he had dodged a big bullet with that one. Little did Matt know, his mother was gone on a extended run and wouldn't be back until Monday. She had to free her mind from Tyler and his never ending quest of being Alpha. Sophia was currently in the shower. Soaking wet and naked…Luke found his mind straying to all the things that would take place if he were in the shower with Sophia. He indulged for once.

_Sophia was washing her hair. Her long tresses stuck to her back as the hot steam caressed her body. Luke had just slipped into the small bathroom that just fit a tub, sink, and a toilet. It was enough room for just two people. She was busy humming a tune and had started to put conditioner in her hair. Her body swayed with the song that she had been humming. Her backside had started to jiggle as she began to rub the conditioner in her hair. Luke had never seen a more welcome sight. His woman, in the shower soaking wet with hot water streaming down her supple breasts and toned thighs. He wanted to cry, it was so prefect. If she only knows what she does to me. If the kitchen had burned him, then this was engulfing him in flames. He slowly pulled down his boxers revealing a gieunuely hard erection. The kitchen had just got him going; now he was going to finish what he started. Mating Sophia to him for life would be the happiest moment in his life._

_He was startled to see that she hadn't begun to wash yet. It was like she was sensing him and teasing him all in one. She had to know he was in the room. By scent alone she should smell the lust and longing coming from just inside the door where he had paused. Sophia turned slowly. Sensing Luke was in the room. Her eyes lit on a welcome sight. Luke naked and ready for her. Her eyes widened in appreciation and shock as Luke stepped into the shower with her. "I thought you may have wanted someone to join you." He said softly with that eat shit smirk. Sophia turned to face Luke and smiled her own version of his smile. "well, well, well. I've been waiting Lucas Cates. What took you so long to come to your senses and want to wash my back for me?" Sophia replied. Luke about died right there. Had she just asked him to wash her back? Luke smirked again. She had given him free reign to do as her pleased in that one comment. _

_She pulled into a mind shattering kiss. Her tongue grabbed at his from her mouth. Need was spreading faster than he could keep up with. His already tight excretion had become inflamed with just her kiss. This was unbearable, that she could do this with just a kiss. He started at her breast: kneading and caressing, wanting her to feel the fire that was just below the surface. He needed her and only her. Sophia jerked out of his grasp." Nah, uh, nah. You have been a bad boy Lucas Cates and I intend on seeing to your punishment." Sophia whispered as she slowly licked his neck. She stopped at his ear, and then playfully bit it as Luke shivered. The hot water had not helped his body temperature at that moment. He felt as though the cold had caught up with him. He knew that the shivering meant only one thing. He wanted her now. Sophia had slipped to her knees as his eyes opened. She cupped him and started to knead his balls as he let out a long sigh. "God …Sophia…" Luke murmured. Sophia's mouth caught around his shaft and in that moment he thought he going to cum. It felt so good. She started up and then back down licking and nibbling. Never fully putting him in her mouth. She would suck on the tip and leave him breathless and wanting more. When he thought he could no longer take it, she deep throated him, just once. He about went over the edge then. His eyes glowing a golden tone and his breath coming in pants. He steadied himself and pulled her up to meet his glaze. She shuddered in that moment. Meeting the future's alpha gaze in that moment she could see the power that he possessed. It made her want him all the more. _

_Luke slammed into Sophia's mouth. He had to get inside of her somehow. His fingers went prowling towards her wetness. The shower was making her wetter than he expected. Luke moaned into her mouth, "I need you now." Sophia looked at him and smiled. Her sensations already taking her to a building orgasm. She made a whimpering sound as his fingers found his mark on her clit. Slow circles were driving her insane. Luke felt that she was wet. He felt her need for him and it almost made him flip. His eyes gold, he slammed her into the shower wall as his erection found her slick opening. He pleaded d with himself not to be rough. This was her first time with someone and he wanted her to feel instead of hurt. Plus he intended on doing it again very, very soon. "Please, I need you now,' was all Sophia could manage in the heat that was now engulfing her._

_Luke entered her. It was almost like heaven on earth. He found that her slick heat was ready for him. He pushed inside with caution. Making sure that when he hit that spot of a young woman, he looked at her as if for approval. She was hot for him, burning for him, but managed to open her eyes when he stopped at her hymen. She nodded, as if to say okay, I trust you in this. Luke pushed further and broke the barrier. Although he had taken many women to his bed, he had not had a virgin before. Sophia would be the first one that he had, and he wanted just to please her. This being her first time, he wanted her to experience sex in a whole different, loving manner than he had had. He started the motion of going in and out as the blood trickled to the drain in the shower. He had hurt Sophia for the last time ever. She had trusted him and he would never betray her again, he knew this in his heart and mind. As he moved in and out of her, she moaned his name. he started to pick up speed with this and eventually couldn't hold back any longer. She was clenched around him in her own orgasm, as he saw stars and found his happy place…_

"Luke, Earth to Luke. Are you there?" Sophia had caught his little day dream and had heard his thoughts on the matter, though she couldn't see into his head. She knew that sex was on his mind. "Yeah, whatcha doing?" Luke looked at her though lust hooded eyes. She knew that look well. It was the one that had come with the make out session he had been looking at her, but making out with Presley. She smiled at that moment. Who knew that Luke Cates was thinking about her when he was touching the supposedly alpha bitch? That amused her to no end. Presley wouldn't find it as funny though. "You were thinking about me weren't you?" Sophia stated as she slid down into his lap ,finding an erection that wasn't going away anytime soon. Luke blushed and smirked, "yeah and what happened in the shower was fun too. We oughta try that sometime." Knowing that Sophia could hear his thoughts, but couldn't see the images that were flashing through his mind at the moment. "Alright, Mister I-can't-keep-it-in-my-pants, let's go to the mansion and get this over with your mom." Sophia didn't know about Vivian's weekend get away either. Luke was about to tell her, but figured it would be a good surprise, when they got there and were all alone. Sophia was dressed in her jeans and tank top. Luke had yet to put on a shirt. Plus the erection that he had right now was about to making a surprise appear from his low slung jeans. "Are you going to get up, so I can get dressed and we can head out?" Luke said to her as he took in her newly flipped body. It had only been a mere 24 hours, but he couldn't get over the fact that she was beautiful as a wolf. Sophia laughed and scrambled to her feet. She was making a show for him as she took too long in getting up and her ass ended up eye level with him. "Nice view," Luke smirked.

Sophia walked out of the keeper's house just before Luke. He had put his shirt on in record time. He was going to make sure that everything went good with this day. He wanted to make sure that Sophia was ready to take her place as his mate and alpha bitch to his pack. They walked back to town. Hand in hand and talking as though they had never had any differences in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed and those who have put this story on their update list. I know it has been sometime since I have updated and I have been busy. School, marriage, and kids have taken precedence in my life. I'm sorry that I haven't continued in a while and I may write some more before I go incognito again, just bear with me. I want to start another fan fic on Jacob black, but that is a house of a different color altogether. This one will be short with filler. Without further ado here's the next chapter!!!

By the way , the first soundtrack suggestion is by Puddle of Mudd. Sorry for the confusion. I have it on my computer wrong and am unable to change it at this time. Thanks for the one who pointed it out!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just love to play in the WOLF LAKE world!! I would love to own Luke and Sophia though…that way I could force them together!!!

Soundtrack suggestion"" by

Presley POV

I can't believe he stood me up. Luke Cates, who always had his eyes on me, did not show for our date a couple nights ago. I waited at that shitty little diner that Sophia works in for him to show and take me for a good long make out session in the woods, but he never showed. Come to think of it Sophia hasn't been seen since that night either. Zoo bait hasn't been seen since the night she supposedly had a date with the all out human Scott boy. Am I missing something here? Maybe I need to call Luke and see what's up. Maybe he's just out blowing off some steam and will be back to being my so called bitch in a little while. I'll call him, or maybe I should just show up at his house. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Just show up…he'll be happy to see me…

Sophia POV

Riding with Luke Cates for the first time since my flip was awesome. My father was giving me the space that I needed as far a newly flipped female could want. He's letting me see Luke and although he is not too keen on the idea just yet, I know that he will come around. Luke has given me everything that I need to know that he loves me and wants to be with me. School won't be a problem until I get there. I decided I needed a couple of days to take it easy and Luke decided to skip with me. Coming to his house from Sherman's was a journey in itself. New smells and sights caught my eyes and ears. I could smell almost every animal that had crossed the road in the night and it made my mouth water even though I had had breakfast a couple of hours ago. I smelt deer, rabbits, squirrels, and once even a skunk. "Do you ever eat anything out there in the woods?" I commented while I looked out the window. "Yeah, sometimes when you're new to flipping you get a taste for something raw and just have to after it. Although human food tastes a whole lot better to me now. I wouldn't suggest flipping and trying to run down a deer right now, besides I have more important things to do with you, and they don't involve animal blood." Luke looked over to me and smiled that lustful smile again. "Besides fixing my car was one of the better ideas that my mother had before she took off for her alone time. And I want to spend as much time with you before we have to return to normal life." Luke looked from the windshield to me again. That smile was going to get him in trouble. I know it will.

Third Person POV

Luke reached over and grabbed Sophia hand. He intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed his class ring which was on her middle finger with loads of tape on it. They had had to put tape and put it on her middle finger because it was too big to put on her ring finger. But it meant something; it meant that she was his, ALL HIS, and no one else's. He intended on making that a reality tonight when they were alone. His thoughts drifted to that place as he turned into the driveways that lead to his house. "I know that you have a bag, but do you need anything from your place?" He asked her, as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Nope, Dad packed everything that I would need until I get back to him." She said nonchalantly. Sophia's heart skipped a beat as Luke's lips reached her forehead. It was a good thing that they had stopped to check the mailbox. Nothing was inside the box, and they headed up the drive way, hand in hand over the GTO's Shifter. As they rounded the last turn, something blue caught Sophia's eye. It was a mustang. Presley's mustang to be exact.

DUNDUNDUN!!! What will happen next??? Find out in the next chapter!!! LOL too fun to leave ya'll with a cliffhanger!!!


End file.
